<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scrapton Chronicle by malixace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009643">Scrapton Chronicle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/malixace/pseuds/malixace'>malixace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons &amp; Dragons - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/malixace/pseuds/malixace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zalenas had always dreamed of more than what was before her in NeverWinter. Her wish came true one day when she had come to Scrapton and became apart of the Hunters Guild. </p>
<p>Now her and her ever changing party must fight their way through a fortress dungeon that appeared over their floppy little town of Scrapton</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scrapton Chronicle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I should be working on my other works. I know I should. But I've been grinding in CoD mobile and been at the table with my DnD group. </p>
<p>This is a little bit of an adventure we went through this past Sunday and we had fun...it was short but we had fun</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Before the Floating Fortress</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My name is Zalenas. I'm a tiefling. I was born and raised inside the Protector's Enclave, inside of Neverwinter. My home and heart where I grew up. My father had been a wizard within the school of Necromancy  and my mother had been a Cleric within the Domain of Death. A match that would even make Asmodeus proud. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though their professions made many distrust their intent while staying at the enclave, not once was their loyalty questioned. Even after all that Neverwinter had seen. As I grew up I had enlisted in the Neverwinter Knights. To protect my home. I was a soldier through and through. I even became a Paladin to help my brothers and sisters in arms. Since I had a small knack for Necromancy as well as healing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the attack from Velindra and her lot the Enclave was in constant disarray. But the Enclave was my home and I would protect it; if it meant breaking my divine oath then so be it. Mother and father seemed to be proud of me no matter the case. Oath Broken or not. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There had been a lull in the attacks on the Enclave for some time and I had found myself more than once walking the ramparts or through the tower district day dreaming of something more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thats when it happened...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My half elf friend Cordelia had been doing her Roguish best to pick a lock while I defended against an orc with my new sword and shield. "How much longer?!" I shouted as the Orc took another hit at the Barricade.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Two moments more and we should be on our way" Cordelia exclaimed stopping momentarily to summon one of her pets from her gauntlet. "Be a good little imp and help out our dearest Teifling, would you Jeffery?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a happy infernal noise as the rather small winged demon came to help against the oversized orc. I'd never admit it but the little thing helped out tremendously. We had been able to take down the orc just as its mistress popped open the chest. "Ready?" I asked as the imp settled on Cordelia's shoulder. They both admired the trinket that was needed for the job the she had taken.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Quite" she smiled and led the way. Suddenly a small man appeared in front of us. Before we had a chance to realize what was going on Cordelia was gone and I was in a swirling tunnel, hurdling to Asmodeus knew where. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything turned to black after that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When I had awoke, I found myself inside of a room above a tavern. There was a note on the bedside table that read </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Welcome to Scrapton. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You currently reside within the Molten Bolt. Here is your Guild bracelet and all you need to know about our lovely township. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Happy hunting!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I examined the bracelet. Its technology was far more advanced than that of Neverwinter's. Apparently I was now apart of a hunting guild. I cursed myself. I had gotten what I had wanted. A chance out of Neverwinter. Without knowing if there was a chance at ever going back. I had also hoped that Cordelia was safe, where ever she was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The Floating Fortress</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Rosy!" I yelled to my half ling companion. We had fallen behind of our party. Some of us in and out of the ether as we progressed inside the fortress that had appeared over Scrapton. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm coming!" She exclaimed trying to keep up with me and my longer strides. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We had made it to the floor where our party had just finished a battle with a giant Butcher. The room was on fire and our goblin and hippo loxodon were standing over the body of the butcher. Rosy and I stood looking at our goblin. We were both in a form of </span>
  <em>
    <span>What in the name….?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wat and Moto take it down!" Wat said as we stared on out of breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well...Wat did a very good job." I said putting away my sword but still holding my shield. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I think we should get going" Moto Moto said pointing to the stair well opening. We all stared at it wearily. Scrapton wasn't a bad place, just different. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Lets see where this goes." Rosy says making her way to the stair well. I followed, Wat and Moto following. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next room was empty. High ceiling and just one solid wall between us and the outside. "Theres nothing here…" I said as a door out appeared out of nowhere. Wat and Rosy jumped as it appeared. Moto and I were the largest. With my time in Scrapton I've learned to be weary of doors. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a free standing door. Ornate yet simple in its construction. There was a small window at the top. To save Rosy any more hopping I peared inside. The inside of the door was a well lit foyer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So?" Rosy asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Seems quiet. Should we go through?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wat check for trwaps." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moto-Moto readied his weapon just in case. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rosy readied her dual scythe and I drew my sword. Nothing clicked, nothing cranked, there was just nothing as Wat finished his inspection. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Go to go Wat?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Go to go!" The goblin Rogue gave us a thumbs up and I reached for the knob and opened the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The four of us stood in the foyer of a Tavern. The Tavern was empty for the most part. No patrons, no songs, again nothing. We make our way inside; inspecting the inner chamber and kitchen. Something was definitely off about this Tavern. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It also felt vaguely familiar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for reading and I hope you all enjoyed. If you want more of Zalenas and her gang let me know. </p>
<p>Kudos and comments are always love </p>
<p>Love you all as always</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>